History of the Bridge
by Everlasting Hope
Summary: This is a summary of what happened at the bridge from Haku's POV. What Haku gave for Zabuza in the end... The pain and regrets...


Memories… like ice, frozen, sketched into your very mind and soul. The blood running off the dead corpses mixing with the unknown before leaking into the cold, hard earth. Screams of fear and shock echoing through the air begging for people to answer. And hate. It runs within every human destroying all that's good replacing it with evil. Hate swirls around everyone. Once in its control, it pulls tighter until you cannot escape.

Welcome to my mind

* * *

I am Haku, a cursed ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist. Cursed because of an advanced bloodline trait that allows me to control water, but also a trait that killed my family and many others. A trait that left me homeless, having to fend for myself in the cruel world. But I survived, just barely.

Here I stand on the bridge that will eventually take both of our lives, my master's and mine, staring into a young boy's clear blue eyes. A boy named Naruto. And all I wished for was the end. Why? Because I failed the only person worth living for. Zabuza-san.

* * *

Flashback

It was a cold winter night, even colder in the rags that barely covered my small frame as I sat on the edge of a bridge. Many people walked by me, most continued walking, however some gave me concerned looks of sorrow, for they knew as well as I that I would not be able to survive the winter. That was until a man looked at me. On his back he carried a long sword that reflected against his blue army pants. Crooked around his forehead was a metal plate with four short curvy lines. A symbol of some sort.

"We have the same eyes," I stated looking deeply into his as he smiled.

And from that point on, I became his tool, a weapon used for killing, but I didn't care because I now had a purpose in life. Someone cared for me unlike before. Zabuza-san taught me everything he knew about being a ninja, while I also developed some of my own techniques such as my Demonic Ice Mirrors. Working together, we gained the nickname of "The Assassins of the Mist." I was completing Zabuza-san's dream for his dream was my dream.

* * *

Flashback End

And here I stand. My thoughts swirling like hurricanes being ripped into shreds debating upon what my next course of action should be. I failed Zabuza-san so…

"Naruto, please kill me. Avenge your friend's death," I stated smiling.

Naruto took a few steps back and tried to talk himself out of my request. His face showed fear for his hands had never been tainted with blood like mine have. He had never experienced the joy of killing. Eventually, I convinced him that I was sure of my request.

Slowly Naruto's hand reached into a small pouch connected to his leg as he drew a kunai knife. In moments I would end all my connections to Earth. Be swept away by death, to travel to a new world. One where I could let my true personality be revealed and live in peace and harmony. One where I could be free, cut loose from my loyalties here. Why? Because I failed you Zabuza-san. I failed. I am not worthy.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Naruto charge, but staring through the mist, I saw my master about to lose his own life, while mine was still his. That I could not allow. I easily reacted to Naruto's pathetic attempt to kill me by grabbing the hand that held the kunai knife while with my other hand I did a one handed seal.

"I am sorry Naruto," I whispered as I teleported right in from of my master shielding him from Kakashi's attack.

My master would live and my mission was complete. I felt my body go numb from the power of the attack. My eyes were glued open in shock and even fear. Slowly I felt life drain from me as my blood continued to splatter on the ground. Was this what life leads to? Nothing at all? Eventually, life left my body as if it was sucked into a black hole, never to return. There it would stay for eternity. And my dear Zabuza-san, I was your tool, yet you were my friend, and here I will wait for you, as tears rolled from my cheeks, falling as snow. Snow from my village, like the tears I shed when I was hopeless. Until that day I met you on the bridge Then it was snowing too. Maybe that's the way it should end. Zabuza-san, I completed your dream to the best of my ability. I gave my life for you, I cared for you, and yet I have one regret. I wasn't worthy enough for you Zabuza-san. I am too kind-hearted or soft, not a true Shinobi like yourself, but here in this new world, I will wait… just for you.

_

* * *

_

_Snow falling_

_My tears for you_

_Like long, strong, powerful rivers_

_Curving and bending until the very end._

_A place with purity, hope, and renewal _

_Where we can learn why things unfolded the way they did._

_Then we can truly learn the meaning of life._

_Come with me Zabuza-san._


End file.
